Kyle Broflovski (Fanon)
Kyle Broflovski 'is a major character in the ''South Park ''series created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. This page contains his bios and information for his character as depicted in Vengie D's Fanfiction stories. For his official bio and all of his canon-related details click here. Some are subject to change in these stories and, like most characters, are subject to "OOC-ness". South Park Elementals and Demon Series In South Park ''Demon Calling, Kyle and his friends meet a girl named Miley who helps them protect their town from shadow creatures. In South Park Demon Rising, Kyle is the main antagonist through his doppelganger of '''Shadow (Evil) Kyle. He develops a crush on Cartman's half-sister Jennifer and his main Chinpokomon is a Furrycat. In South Park Elementals, Miley is back and she reveals to Kyle and his friends that they are reincarnated elemental warriors. Kyle possesses powers of water and ice and can walk on water and part seas. His main attack is Hebrew (Judas') Wave. In his past life, he was the High Jew Elf King who ruled the Elven Kingdom and swore to obliterate the humans with a giant flood. Death is All Around Us Kyle is one of the children who escape death from an avalanche at Aspen. He is second to last on Death's list and was destined to die in a brutal fight with someone, but was intervened by Stan, twice. He spends the entire story by Stan's side and has the most panic attacks when his friends begin to die one by one. The Gift of Friendship It's Kyle's birthday in this story and all of his friends give him well thought-out gifts, until Cartman ruins his party by breaking a toy for a game which is a spoof of Skylanders. He later reconcils his friendship with Cartman. Features slight Kyman fluff. Friends 'Till Death (AU) Kyle is the main protagonist to Cartman's antagonist. When a new boy (Cartman) moves to town, Kyle and Stan's friendship is put to the ultimate test. Cartman gets insanely jealous and kills Stan to get closer to Kyle. Kyle struggles throughout the story of whether to tell people the truth about Stan's murder or become a fugitive with Cartman. Cartman/Kyle and Kyle/Stan are featured. Starving in South Park (AU) Kyle is the first person to see Cartman starving himself to lose weight and be a poster child for Craig's anorexia awareness website. Kyle helps Cartman realize that there are better ways to lose weight and be healthy and eventually convinces him to leave Craig's Gang. Features Cartman/Kyle. A Nightmare Girlfriend (AU) In this story, Kyle is Stan's best friend and helps him leave his obsessive, abusive girlfriend. He later falls in love with him. Kyle/abused Stan is featured. Return to South Park (AU, Crossover) Kyle returns from an unknown world after 5 years (which felt like decades in that world) and starts to experience strange flashes that allows a huge, red dinosaur to cross the dimensional gap and try to destory the town. Kyle and his friends eventually stop him and send him back to his own world. $tyle (AU) Kyle returns to South Park for his final semester in college and runs into Stan. He is caught up in "fake" relationship with his best friend and is happy to learn that Stan wants to marry him, but later finds out it's because of his inheritance. In the end, the two eventually officially get together. Throughout the story, he mentions how he was in a boy version of the play "Annie" titled, "Andy". The story also makes other references to the musical. The Abuse (AU) Kyle helps Stan figure out who beat up Wendy and is with him throughout the story. It is the first story with Kyle to feature Ked. Dance with the Devil (AU) Kyle is the extended Jewish friend of Pip in their religion equality group. He is the main form of comfort Pip goes to when he tries to figure out the mystery behind Damien and Kyle tries to stop Pip from falling into darkness. Story features Dip with Kyle in no relationship. Fraternity Madness Kyle is the new student who joins the fraternity of Delta Alpha Delta and has to seduce a student from the rival sorority. Once he does, her cousin, gets revenge after her apparent suicide. Features Ked and Cryle. For Love and Pain A Cry For Help Revenge and Genocide (Currently) Untiltled Stories Cameos Kyle makes a cameo in "The Bad Brother" when Kenny goes to his friends for advice. This is the only time he is seen. In "Tuckers Never Say Die", he is seen in school with the other boys when Red is at school talking to her cousin Craig's friends. He is featured a few times via flashbacks and as a spiritual form to Stan and the guys in "The Boy's Revenge" where is also featured in the beginning murdered with Tweek. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:South Park Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Jewish Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Heterosexual Character